Reflexiones de un Viajero II
by Sakurita 94
Summary: Desde que Tomoyo le mandó de viaje hasta que volvió a Japón, Kurogane presenció y participó en muchas cosas. Sufrió y vio sufrir a los que le importaban. Durante ese viaje aprendió a darlo todo por una persona. Y esto es lo que sintió.


¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Espero que os vaya todo bien =)

Bueno, el caso es que como me gustó mucho como me quedaron las reflexiones de Fye y parece que a los lectores (Es decir, vosotros =D) también, pues decidí hacer unas con Kurorín. Espero que os gusten

Otra cosa, no tengo muy clara cómo se supone que se escribe el nombre de Fye, pero yo lo escribo así porque es el que usan en la editorial que lo publica en España y por tanto al que estoy más acostumbrada.

Por supuesto nada de esto me pertenece, es todo propiedad de las geniales y maravillosas CLAMP, así que son ellas las que ganan dinero, no yo ^^ Yo solo tomo prestadas las situaciones y los personajes para maltratarlos un poquito.

Espero con ansias vuestras impresiones sobre esto.

* * *

REFLEXIONES DE UN VIAJERO (II)

Aquí estoy otra vez, esperando a que, como siempre, Tomoyo me eche la bronca por ignorarla y cargarme a todos esos impresentables que atacaron el castillo. En fin, lo de siempre.

Vale, esto ya no es normal, ¡¿Cómo que _los niños malos deben ser mandados de viaje?! _¡Es la primera vez que oigo eso! Y encima la muy hipócrita dice que lamenta que tenga que irme ¡Y una leche! ¡Pero si es ella la que me quiere mandar a otro mundo!, y, ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiso decir con eso?

Ahora coge y me hecha un conjuro. Pero vamos a ver, ¡Yo no soy nadie si no puedo acabar con mi enemigo!

Esta me la pagas, Tomoyo, te juro que esta me la pagas.

Eso es lo último que me da tiempo a pensar antes de que es suelo me trague… literalmente hablando.

De pronto estoy en otro sitio.

Llueve a cántaros.

Hay un chico con una muchacha en brazos.

Un hombre rubio de rasgos finos que sujeta un báculo más grande que él.

Frente a mí, una mujer alta de cabello oscuro despende el aura más poderosa que he visto nunca.

_¿Quién eres tú?_

* * *

Nunca habría imaginado que llegaría a cogerles tanto cariño a esta panda de locos.

La ternura de la princesa Sakura conmueve a cualquiera, y yo no iba a ser la excepción, vale que no soy precisamente un sentimental, pero tampoco soy de piedra; luego está el mocoso, Xiao Lang, todo nobleza y corazón, tiene sus objetivos tan claros que casi podría decir que le admiro; tengo que decir que, aunque ese bollo blanco que nos acompaña tiene la habilidad de ponerme de los nervios, he de admitir que también puede subir el ánimo cuando hace falta, y que es realmente útil en ocasiones; y, por supuesto, Fye, ese mago de tercera categoría que parece disfrutar molestándome y poniéndome nombres absurdos, también es verdad que cuando se pone serio es un compañero excelente y que a estas alturas pondría mi vida en sus manos, no tengo muy claro como calificar la relación que tenemos, pero supongo que está bien siendo solo lo que es, sin falta de buscarle un nombre.

A veces me gustaría saber que hay tras esa fachada de sonrisas falsas, cual es el secreto que ocultan esos ojos azules que, más que el reflejo del alma, parecen un pozo de tristeza infinita la mayor parte de las veces.

Por desgracia y por mucho que luchemos las cosas no duran para siempre.

El alma de nuestro mocoso, que ha resultado ser solo una réplica, ha abandonado su cuerpo, que ahora es solo una carcasa vacía que busca obtener las plumas a cualquier precio.

Fye intentó recuperarlo. Perdió la batalla y ese monstruo que una vez fue mi pupilo le mutila sin piedad; se queda con su ojo izquierdo, y, junto con él, también con la mitad del poder del mago.

Le grito que se detenga, que pare.

Acabo teniendo que arrojarlo contra una pared.

Cojo al mago en brazos.

Observo con impotencia como el Xiao Lang que yo conozco lucha contra otro joven idéntico a él mientras trato de proteger a toda costa al maltrecho hechicero de los estragos de la pelea.

Nuestro mocoso se marcha, dejando tras de sí a una princesa con el corazón hecho pedazos; a un mago agonizante; a mí, que solo tengo muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta y a su verdadero yo, que lleva en el pecho el emblema del hombre que asesinó a mi madre delante de mis narices.

El bollo blanco proyecta la imagen de la bruja.

Yo necesito respuestas.

_Quiero que me lo expliques, Bruja de la Dimensión, que me lo cuentes todo._

* * *

Prioridades en orden. Antes de que yo obtenga la información que quiero, Fye necesita atención médica. Urgente.

Observo mientras un joven cuyo nombre no puedo recordar hace lo que puede con lo que tiene para atender al mago.

Cuando alza la vista hacia nosotros, yo ya sé lo que va a decir.

Lo sé, pero no quiero escucharlo. No quiero que se muera. Ahora ya no puedo concebir una vida en la que él no esté por ahí pululando, poniéndome nombrecitos tontos, cubriéndome las espaldas cunado hay que luchar.

_No importa_, dice el muy imbécil.

A continuación, suelta un montón de razones absurdas sobre por qué deberíamos dejarle morir, que directamente no me molesto ni en escuchar.

Me siento furioso y frustrado.

Golpeo tan fuerte la pared que le hago un desconchón.

Yo no pienso resignarme. No voy a dejar que se muera. No puede pretender que, después de tanto tiempo juntos, simplemente mire hacia otro lado.

Agarro al mago por el cuello del jersey y le levanto, de forma que no le queda otra que mirarme a la cara.

Mokona grita.

Él sonríe con la que juraría que es una de las primeras sonrisas sinceras que se ha dignado a poner desde que nos conocimos.

_Lo siento_, dice antes de perder el conocimiento.

Esto no puede acabar así.

Me giro hacia la Bruja de la Dimensión.

_¿Hay algún modo de evitar que muera?_

* * *

La princesa rechaza al Xiao Lang que sustituye al suyo. Apuesto a que eso los destroza a ambos, pero supongo que no puede evitarse.

El nuevo mocoso parece no saber cómo comportarse. No comprende que él es quien es, no otra persona, por mucho que esta se parezca a él.

Debe entender que es su vida, que lo que el quiera si que es importante.

Intentar ocupar el lugar de nuestro Xiao Lang solo hace daño, tanto a él como a nosotros.

Pasando a otro tema, la princesa empieza a ponerme de los nervios.

Alguien tiene que decirle que, si sigue adelante sola con lo que quiera que esté maquinado, tarde o temprano caerá, se romperá antes de llegar al final.

Fye me evita.

Parece que no puede perdonar que le haya salvado la vida.

No hablamos de ello. Lo cierto es que ahora prácticamente no hablamos de nada nunca.

El muy imbécil sigue pensando que no merece vivir.

Como no entre en razón pronto, voy a golpearle hasta que me canse o hasta que deje esa actitud exasperante, lo que pase primero.

Jamás pensé que fuera a echar de menos los motes absurdo que me ponía.

Ahora me encuentro deseando con todas mis fuerzas que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.

Llegamos a la final del torneo. Sé que vamos a ganar, pero tengo un presentimiento horrible.

Va a pasar algo y no puedo evitarlo. No quiero que pase. No es justo.

No nos harán más daño. No si está en mi mano evitarlo.

El premio del torneo es un viaje a otra dimensión.

Las plumas de que salen de dos jóvenes idénticas entran en el cuerpo de la princesa mientras esta se marcha.

El hechicero se me escapa de las manos sin que pueda hacer nada.

Recoge la espada de Xiao Lang, que ha quedado olvidada a un lado mientras él trataba de retener a la princesa.

Cuando hunde el filo en el vientre de Sakura, mi corazón salta. No puedo creerlo.

Sé que él miente. Siempre, en todo, miente. Pero no puedo imaginar que lo que le unía a esa niña fuera fingido.

Él la quería. La quiere, comprendo, cuando un grito desgarrado por el dolor sale de la garganta del mago.

Un torrente de energía lo destruye todo a su alrededor.

El cuerpo y el alma se separan.

Una versión etérea de la niña dulce que nos acompañó por nuestro viaje surge del cuerpo herido murmura algo y abraza al hechicero.

Sé que esto no va a acabar bien. Me encaramo al campo de batalla y me acerco a ellos.

La princesa se gira hacia nosotros.

_Perdonadme_ dice con una voz que retumba en la cabeza más que en los oídos _Por favor, cuidad de Fye… Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar._

Cuerpo y alma toman rumbos distintos en brazos de las jóvenes que contenían las plumas.

Más gritos.

Agarro la mano del hechicero antes de que se le ocurra usar la espada de Xiao Lang para hacer otra locura.

_No volverás a herir a nadie con esta espada. Ni siquiera a ti mismo._

* * *

Estamos en Ceres y yo cada vez entiendo menos.

Lo dije una vez y lo repetiré todas las que haga falta: a mí el pasado del mago me importa un pimiento, pero si esto es su pasado no tiene sentido.

Me cansé de jilipolleces, esto se termina ahora.

Me lanzo hacia Fye, Yui, o como se llame, que aún tiene en brazos a la imagen de su difunto hermano.

Me planta cara.

Pierde.

El filo de la hoja hace estallar en mil pedazos la ilusión. Estrello contra el suelo la cara del hechicero y me giro hacia su rey exigiendo una explicación.

Cumplir una promesa. Eso es lo que pide.

No es justo. No tendría que hacer sufrir así a alguien por un deseo egoísta, aunque hay algo en lo que sí le doy la razón: Un día, tanta bondad acabará llevando a Fye a su perdición.

La batalla sigue.

No puedo evitar el conjuro que ese intento de rey me lanza.

Por instinto me llevo la mano a la herida.

La vista se me nubla y lo último que veo antes de perder el conocimiento es la desesperación en el rostro del mago y la sonrisa tranquila del otro hombre.

Abro los ojos y a mi alrededor todo es un caos.

Siento que la sangre se me escapa y me acerca a las puertas de la muerte pero eso no es lo que importa ahora.

Me pongo frente al mocoso y esta vez el hechizo del rey no me toca.

Sigo adelante hasta que le clavo la espada en el pecho.

_El conjuro te ha salvado _dice_ retira la espada._

Obedezco con gusto y el rey cae muerto al suelo. El mago llora.

La segunda maldición de la que hablaba el hombre de los recuerdos del hechicero se libera.

Él trata de sacarnos de la dimensión que se cierra. Xiao Lang, el cuerpo de Sakura y el bollo salen despedidos fuera del conjuro.

Fye se derrumba entre toses escupiendo sangre.

La vista se me nubla. Me cuesta respirar.

Trato de hacer ceder la pared mágica que nos envuelve. Por supuesto es imposible.

Siento un tirón y de pronto estoy fuera del hechizo.

No suelto el brazo de Fye pese a que se que no puedo sacarlo, pero no puedo dejarlo ahí, es así de simple. Después de lo que he pasado para mantenerlo no vida no voy a permitir que se quede en ese mundo maldito.

Oigo una voz en mi cabeza.

Siento que voy a perder el conocimiento. Me cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos.

_Vete._

Ja. Ni de coña.

* * *

Me despierto de golpe.

Estoy desorientado. No encuentro a nadie. No sé donde estoy.

_Estas en el reino de Japón_

Tomoyo.

Estoy en casa.

Y me siento bien.

Así que era ella la que hablaba en Ceres. Ella me dijo como sacarlo de allí.

Es curioso, si antes de que me fuera me hubieran dicho que sería capaz de cortarme un brazo para salvar a alguien que no fuera Tomoyo le habría aconsejado que se lo hiciera mirar.

Y ahora estaba dispuesto a casi cualquier cosa por mantener con vida a un hechicero mentiroso, falso e irritante. Quizá sea yo el que necesite que le revisen la cabeza.

¿El significado de la verdadera fuerza? Vete tú a saber.

Me siento raro al agarrar la manga bacía donde debería estar mi brazo izquierdo, pero no me arrepiento para nada de lo que hice.

Después de todo Tomoyo sabía lo que iba a pasar. No la culpo por no decir nada, aunque desearía que las cosas hubieran resultado de otro modo.

Mi fuerza disminuyó al matar al rey, pero de eso tampoco me arrepiento; este viaje me ha enseñado que el poder trae más problemas de los que arregla.

Ella dice que lo he entendido. Yo no sé que decir.

Mi Señora se gira hacia a la puerta e invita a entrar a quien espera fuera.

Fye nos observa desde el umbral.

Es imposible saber lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza. Tengo la impresión de que vamos a discutir… de nuevo.

Aunque claro, no sé como reaccionaría yo si la situación fuera al contrario.

Se acerca y se me queda mirando.

No sé que decirle, así que opto por dejar que hable primero.

Me suelta un puñetazo que no pude ver venir.

Le miro con cara de perplejidad mientras me froto el golpe.

_Te lo debía, Kuro-sama._

Sonríe de oreja a oreja y yo sonrío también.

_Te voy a hacer picadillo._

_

* * *

_

Pues se acabó ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Comentarios e impresiones de todo tipo son bien recibidos.

Si veis faltas de ortografía, decídmelo y las corregiré.

Besos muy fuertes a todos.


End file.
